User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/Super Hacked Bros
Hey guys! I've been working REALLY hard on a Smash hack plan, and I wanted to get your ratings on what I have before I actually begin the process. WARNING: This blog will involve a LOT of reading. Super Hacked Bros: Rated M Language Cartoon Violence Drug References Suggestive Themes Roster: Smash Bros: Sandbag Mario: Baby Mario Geno Rawk Hawk Waluigi Donkey Kong: Lanky Kong Legend of Zelda: Groose Lonk from Pennsylvania The King Pokemon: Bidoof Kricketune Magikarp Snorlax Metroid: Ridley Star Fox: Slippy Fire Emblem: Chrom Sonic: Knuckles Sanic Shadow Wii: Reckless Wiimote Silhouette Man/Woman Splatoon: Inkling Bayonetta: Bayonetta Devil May Cry: Dante Shrek: Shrek/Fiona Dragon Ball: Goku Steven Universe: Garnet DC: Batman Superman/Supergirl Marvel: Deadpool Spider-Man Disney: Baymax Elsa Gaston King of the Hill: Hank Hill Team Fortress: Heavy Halo: Master Chief 300: Leonidas Star Wars: Darth Vader Mortal Kombat: Scorpion WWE: John Cena Skyrim: Dovahkiin Edd Edd n Eddy: Ed, Edd and Eddy Street Fighter: Dan Hibiki Hellsing Abridged: Alucard Food: Happy Kool-Aid Man Internet: Doge Slenderman Real People: Barack Obama Bill Nye Billy Mays Chuck Norris Michael Jackson Miley Cyrus Queen Elizabeth Reggie Fils-Aime Shaquille O'Neal Snoop Dogg Stages: Battlefield (SSB) Big Battlefield (SSB) Final Destination (SSB) Bowser's Castle (Mario) Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy) Glitzville (Paper Mario) Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart) Mine Cart Mayhem (Donkey Kong) Outset Island (Legend of Zelda) Eldin Caves (Legend of Zelda) Hoenn Pokemon League (Pokemon) Distortion World (Pokemon) Gunship Voyage (Metroid) Thorntail Hollow (Star Fox) Grima (Fire Emblem) Angel Island (Sonic) City Escape (Sonic) Saltspray Rig (Splatoon) Shrek's Swamp (Shrek) Namek (Dragon Ball) World Martial Arts Tournament (Dragon Ball) Beach City (Steven Universe) Gotham Nights (Batman) Thanos' Throne (Marvel) San Fransokyo (Disney) The Alley (King of the Hill) Badwater Basin (Team Fortress) Exile (Halo) Spartan Assault (Halo) Pit of Death (300) Hoth (Star Wars) Tatooine Pod Race (Star Wars) Dead Pool (Mortal Kombat) Monday Night Raw (WWE) Dragon Bridge (Skyrim) Trailer Park (Ed Edd n Eddy) Slender Forest (Slenderman) White House (United States) Nye Laboratories (Bill Nye) Island of Sodor (Thomas the Tank Engine) Concert Hall (Tomodachi Life) Gillette Stadium (NFL) Home Depot (Home Depot) Jerry's Apartment (Seinfeld) Nuketown (Call of Duty) SeaWorld (SeaWorld) Tom Nook's Shop (Animal Crossing) Treedome (Spongebob) Stage Hazards: Battlefield - None Big Battlefield - None Final Destination - None Bowser's Castle - Lava, Dry Bowser Comet Observatory - None Glitzville - None Waluigi Pinball - Karts, pinballs, flippers Mine Cart Mayhem - Fast-Moving Stage Outset Island - None Eldin Caves - Koloktos Hoenn Pokemon League - Dark, Ghost, Ice and Dragon Stages Distortion World - Giratina Gunship Voyage - Asteroids, Bounty Hunters Thorntail Hollow - Dinosaurs Grima - Spines Angel Island - Rouge the Bat City Escape - Fast-Moving Stage Saltspray Rig - Other Inklings firing paint Shrek's Swamp - Swampy land Namek - Frieza World Martial Arts Tournament - Hercule Beach City - Gem Creatures Gotham Nights - Bane, Joker, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman or Poison Ivy Thanos' Throne - Thanos San Fransokyo - Microbots The Alley - None Badwater Basin - Ongoing war, Scout Exile - Warthogs, Spartans Spartan Assault - Ongoing war Pit of Death - Pit Hoth - Wampa, walkers Tatooine Pod Race - Fast-Moving Track Dead Pool - Hooks, acid Monday Night Raw - Wrestlers (The Rock, Sheamus, Randy Orton) Dragon Bridge - Alduin Trailer Park - Kanker Sisters Slender Forest - None White House - Cory Nye Laboratories - Science!!! Island of Sodor - Trains Concert Hall - None Gillette Stadium - Football players, Tom Brady Home Depot - Falling tools Jerry's Apartment - None Nuketown - Ongoing war, sniper SeaWorld - Shamu Tom Nook's Shop - None Treedome - Feral Sandy Items: Same items as 3DS/WiiU, excluding Smash Ball, Master Ball, Beam Sword, Poison Mushroom, Smoke Ball, Sandbag Hack Ball (Smash) Cat Suit (Mario) Ice Flower (Mario) Coconut Launcher (Donkey Kong) Goron Mask (Legend of Zelda) Pegasus Boots (Legend of Zelda) Inkzooka (Splatoon) Killer Wail (Splatoon) Gunchucks (Bayonetta) Captain America Shield (Marvel) Keyblade (Disney) Holy Mackerel (Team Fortress) Stickybomb Launcher (Team Fortress) Energy Sword (Halo) Gravity Hammer (Halo) Lightsaber (Star Wars) Foldaway Chair (WWE) Airhorn (MLG) Air Strike (Call of Duty) BFG 9000 (Doom) (Three parts) Blades of Chaos (God of War) Buster Sword (Final Fantasy) Crowbar (Half-Life) Dubstep Gun (Saints Row) Land Shark Gun (Armed and Dangerous) Mollusk Launcher (Saints Row) Mr. Toots (Red Faction: Armageddon) Red Bull (MLG) Sheepinator (Ratchet and Clank) Shrink Ray (Duke Nukem) Stuffed Bear (Dead Rising) Tactical Nuke (Call of Duty) (Three parts) The Penetrator (Saints Row) Plus multiple guns and weapons from CoD, Battlefield, etc for Smash Blitz. Assist Trophies: Bernice (Real People) Bill Cosby and Jell-O Pudding Pop (Real People) Coconut Cream Kong (Donkey Kong) Creepy Villager (Animal Crossing) Donkey (Shrek) Drake and Josh (Drake and Josh) Eminem (Real People) Fawful (Mario) Flash (DC) GEICO Gecko (GEICO) Guy Fieri (Real People) Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) Illuminati Triangle (Illuminati) Macho Man Randy Savage (WWE) Monkey D. Luffy (None Piece) Moon (Legend of Zelda) Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking) Paul Blart (Paul Blart: Mall Cop) Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright) Rare Pepe (Internet) Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy) Segata Sanshiro (SEGA Japan) Skrillex (Dubstep) Shia LaBeouf (Dank Memes) Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear) Tails (Sonic) Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) Troll Face (Internet) Wolverine (Marvel) Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) Yang (RWBY) Zero (Mega Man) Pokeballs: Agumon (Spitfire Blast) Aromatisse (Disarming Voice) Bird Jesus (Hurricane) Chandelure (Explosion) Delibird (Present) Diggersby (Earthquake) Diglett (Dig) Ditto (Transform) Dunsparce (Flail) Espurr (Leer) Hawlucha (Flying Press) Hoopa (Hyperspace Hole Jynx (Lovely Kiss) Klink (Gear Grind) Lickitung (Lick) Metapod (Harden) Motherfucking Aggron (Iron Tail) Muk (Gunk Shot) Slaking (Yawn) Stunfisk (Discharge) Vanillite (Avalanche) Volcanion (Steam Eruption) Wailord (Body Slam) Zubat (Supersonic) Game Modes: Story Mode Smash 8-Player Smash Special Smash Tourney Smash Blitz (like Call of Duty but good) Classic Mode All-Star Mode Master Orders Crazy Orders Home Run Contest Target Blast Multi-Man Mode Training Mode Event Mode Trophy Rush Tower of Smash Boss Run Hack Smashes: Sandbag - Grand Slam Baby Mario - Cry Me a River Geno - Geno Blast Rawk Hawk - A Light Smack Waluigi - Drop Rocket Lanky Kong - Super Duper Simian Slam Groose - The Groosinator Lonk from Pennsylvania - Trifers Slesh The King - Dinner Winner Bidoof - Hyper Fang Kricketune - Metal Sound Magikarp - Hyper Beam Snorlax - Body Slam Ridley - Meta Ridley Slippy - Landmaster Chrom - Critical Hit Knuckles - Hyper Knuckles Sanic - MLG Sanic Shadow - Super Shadow RWSM - Strap Out Inkling - Let's Get Kraken Bayonetta - Wheel of Torture Dante - Devil Trigger Shrek - It's All Ogre Goku - Spirit Bomb Garnet - Power Gauntlet Pounder Batman - To the Batmobile! Superman - Kryptonian Crush Deadpool - Fourth Walled Spider-Man - Web Slinger Swinger Baymax - Big Hero 6 Elsa - What the Hail Gaston - Blunderbuster Hank Hill - Propain Heavy - Ubercharged Master Chief - Needle Bombed Leonidas - This is Sparta! Darth Vader - Death Star Laser Scorpion - Slash and Burn John Cena - Attitude Adjustment Dovahkiin - Fus ro Dah! Ed, Edd and Eddy - El Mongo Stink Bomb Dan Hibiki - Raging Demon Alucard Abridged - Give Me a Hug Happy - McFlurrie'd Kool-Aid Man - Brick Wall Breaker Doge - Shibe Vibes Slenderman - Static Shock Barack Obama - Drone Blown Bill Nye - Natural Di-smash-ter Billy Mays - Big City Slider Station Chuck Norris - Roundhouse Kick Michael Jackson - Thriller Killer Miley Cyrus - Like a Wrecking Ball Queen Elizabeth - A Royal Pain Reggie Fils-Aime - My Body is Ready Slam Shaquille O'Neal - Dunk Slammed Snoop Dogg - Snoop Lion Boss Mode: 1. Hercule Satan (World Martial Arts Tournament) 2. Tom Brady (Gillette Stadium) 3. Dry Bowser (Bowser's Castle) 4. Wampa (Hoth) 5. Rouge the Bat (Angel Island) 6. Bane, Joker, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman or Poison Ivy (Gotham Nights) 7. Giratina (Pokemon) 8. Feral Sandy (Treedome) 9. Cory (White House) 10. The Rock, Sheamus or Randy Orton (Monday Night Raw) 11. Koloktos (Eldin Caves) 12. Alduin (Dragon Bridge) 13. Giant Kanker Sisters (Trailer Park) 14. Frieza (Namek) 15. Thanos (Thanos' Throne) 16. Master Hands, Core (Final Destination) Category:Blog posts